


First

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: -_-, Accidentaly deleted everything, F/F, F/M, Harry and hermione are the main ship, M/M, There are a lot of cool things though, Too Lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lily, James, Harry, Neville, Snape, Sirius, and Remus go off the grid after surviving Voldemort's attack. Love is found. Power is unleashed. Voldemorts are destroyed. Dumbledores are annoyed. Minervas are entertained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot detail in my tags and such but i accidentaly hit a button and it was deleted. I wanna shoot myself but instead im gonna write this fanfiction because Harmione, Jilly, and Nuna are perfect.

After hearing the prophecy Snape knew he had three options. Tell the dark lord and switch sides, ask Dumbledore about it and 'die in a tragic accident', or tell Lily and James. He had recently apologized for their school years and become good friends with the Potters. Deciding the latter was safest and smartest, he quickly apperated to his best friend's house. Walking in he found Lily playing with Harry and Neville. Neville's parents were recently murdered and Lily and James, as the godparents of Neville and his sister Cassi, took them in.

"Hello boys, Lily. Where is James?" Snape said, startling Lily.

"I'm right here. What's going on Sev?" James said, a cookie in his hand. 

"I've just heard a prophecy concerning the boys and their future partners. Dumbledore knows too so we better get going. Call Padfoot and Remus becauas he will never stop trying to manipulating the boys if he gets to them." Snape said in a rushed tone. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 1 hour later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After grabbing their essentials from the boy's closet the Potters and their friends left for the Potter's estate. 

The boys and Cassi were put down for a nap and Lily made some tea and biscuts. Snape then recited the prophecy:

Together they will win peace.  
Two soul brothers and their mates   
Fighting for the human race  
Born to those that have defied the  
dark thrice and made of love at the  
end of the seventh month.  
But only with the love of those around them, can they repel the dark  
And save us all


End file.
